Mister Mxyzptlk
' Mister Mxyzptlk.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk enchaîné par Superman Mister Mxyzptlk' est un villain des comics et média Superman et est un exemple classique du villain pour le moins chiant. Contrairement à la plupart des ennemis de Superman qui cherchent la conquête ou la ruine, il souhaite harasser Superman...autant qu'il peut. Origine Mister Mxyzptlk est un Diablotin de la Cinquième Dimension à problèmes, qui harasse Superman depuis les temps anciens pour nulle autre raison que l'ennui et la pure malice. Ses actions lui valent de souvent être arrêté et jugé dans sa propre dimension - bien que ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça. De par sa nature, il peut aisément échapper à son jugement ou son emprisonnement. Pouvoirs Mxyzptlk est virtuellement omnipotent grâce à une "Super-Science" très avancée, lui permettant de matérialiser l'imaginable - bien qu'il n'ait jamais tué Superman. Il présente, pourtant, une faiblesse : le fait de prononcer son nom à l'envers le renvoie dans sa dimension pour un moment. Ce qu'il est d'autre Mister_Mxyzptlk_01.jpg|Mister Mxy. *Une entité machiavélique possédant des pouvoirs si avancés qu'ils sont considérés comme magiques *C'est un faiseur de problèmes, un farceur et une menace réelle. *Il connait la vraie identité de Superman ne l'ayant jamais révélée, craignant que cela diminuerait son contrôle sur l'Homme d'Acier *D'ailleurs, menacer de divulguer son identité lui est beaucoup plus plaisant que de le faire. *Il a la capacité de tuer Superman, en réarrangeant ses molécules, mais encore, où serait le fun de le faire ? *Il se considère comme le "pote" de Superman, se montrant dans les temps les plus inattendus pour surprendre le "Grand Boy-Scout". *Mxy attend un grand duel contre Superman, ce qui n'arrivera pas. *Quand il n'essaie pas de harceler Superman, il retourne dans sa dimension, se promener dans un parc, faire de l'escalade et profiter du bon temps avec son ami Gsptlsnz. Où et Quand Superman le rencontra Superman le rencontra, pour la première fois, lorsqu'il apparut à Métropolis en tant que le charismatique Ben DeRoy. Mr Mxy forca, un jour, Superman et Flash (Wally West) dans une course que Flash gagna. Mr Mxy rencontra Lex Luthor et apprit ainsi à mentir. PLus tard, Mr Mxy fournit Luthor en Kryptonite Rouge qui annulent les pouvoirs de Superman, mais Luthor viola les accords et Superman regagna ses pouvoirs. Mr Mxy apparut dans Metropolis pour accorder un souhait à chacun des habitants. Il essaya même, en vain, de réunir Superman et Lois Lane. Mr Mxy se fit piéger par le Joker ce qui donna alors naissance à L'Empereur Joker, le Joker ayant abusé de Mr Mxy pour lui voler tous ses pouvoirs. Mxy a fait beaucoup d'autres choses mais il s'est lassé de tourmenter les humains et les êtres plus faibles que lui. Quand il trouva Superman, il trouva une nouvelle cible. Smallville Mister Mxyzptlk Smallville.jpg|Mr Mxyzptlk dans Smallville Mr. Mxyzptlk fait une apparition dans la série TV : Smallville, Saison 4. Il y a plusieurs différences dans la version Smallville comparée à la version Comic-Book. Son vrai nom est Mikhail Mxyzptlk, il ressemble à un jeune ado et ne semble avoir que la capacité de lire dans les esprits. Il est interprété par Trent Ford. Goals and Ambitions While on trial in his own dimension, Mister Mxyzptlk revealed his disliking of Superman. He explains that he hates Superman, because of all Superman's virtues. His hatred may also stem from the fact that Superman always knows how to defeat him. Therefore, his only goal is to cause as much trouble for Superman as possible. Gallery